<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malec on Ice by candidshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051575">Malec on Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot'>candidshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stories from an alternate universe [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus teaching Alec to ice-skate, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec decided that 2020 is when he would try something new so he went ice-skating and met Magnus and well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stories from an alternate universe [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/812610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malec on Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When 2019 neared its end, Alec looked up at his ceiling and swore that come 2020, he would've tried many things that were new. Perhaps, newness would shake off his boredom and he wouldn't have felt like the slob he thought he was.</p><p>But then, March 2020 he was looking up in his ceiling again thinking the year was already well on its way and yet, he was still stuck being bored and unadventurous. At the turn of the century and at the beginning of the century itself, he was still the undaring he.</p><p>He turned on his side on the bed, a Saturday, the 2pm sun rays hitting his back when a commercial on the TV suddenly got his attention.</p><p>
  <em>Last day. </em>
</p><p>Alec soon found himself at a skating rink with rented skates looking clueless and his heart wrecking havoc in his chest.</p><p>He almost turned back but the voice telling him to stop being a coward and to remember the promise to himself caused him to sigh and put on his gears. However, resolve was hardly enough to save him when he held on to the rim of the rink scared to let go. It didn't help that everyone was out there were like a skating Olaf on ice or like those critter in that Ice Age movie... plus, the kid skating who could not have been five didn't make him feel any better.</p><p>Alec let go of the rim and in the same second he was on his back, looking into the roof of the skating rink that happened to have been nothing more than gorgeous twinkling stars. While lying flat on his back, Alec wondered if he should stay down because he was pretty sure that a super tall man like him falling on his backside wouldn't have gone unnoticed and to be honest, looking up at the stars like this wasn't so<span class="st">—</span></p><p>"It's like watching dirty dancing", someone standing over him said.</p><p>Alec's gaze shifted and immediately he sat up when a handsome face with beautiful smokey eyes smiled down at him. "Huh?"</p><p>"Do you need a hand?" the very handsome... no,,, the very beautiful man asked and Alec shivered, and for a second wondered if this lovely, beautiful fairy had fallen from the stars he was just looking up at. "I'm Magnus".</p><p>"And I'm your husba---", Alec suddenly bit his tongue as punishment for his stupidity, "Alexander... I'm Alec".</p><p>Magnus smiled and Alec could've sworn his heart got attacked for it pulsated far more vigorously and louder than he last remembered and his thoughts had become foggy with lines of Shakespeare interluded with pink fluffs of Hello Kitty. "If you don't mind, how about I teach you the basics?"</p><p>Alec nodded and Magnus smiled and took his hands and <em>oh dear</em>, when had late winter... early spring felt so warm and sincere?</p><p>"Your first time?" </p><p>Alec nodded, his fingers a perfect fit betwixt Magnus's and even though they were the only two men in the skating rink, skating amongst toddlers and youngsters of perhaps five and thirteen, Alec could care less because this man... because Magnus had him in his arms and Magnus was warm and Magnus smelled of flowers and Magnus was smiling at him and Magnus was beautiful and Magnus's eyes shone like a billion stars down on him and what the hell?! All along, where had this March night kept itself?</p><p>Out of nowhere, someone from outside the rink called out to Magnus and Alec<span class="st">—</span></p><p>"That's my cue", Magnus told him.</p><p>"Cue for what?" and Alec was honestly dumbfounded... more like, curios and annoyed. </p><p>"To go".</p><p>Alec was truly confused... and disappointed. Why would this pleasant March evening give him cloudless skies with stars then take it all away from him... besides, who's that woman? "Thanks for the lesson", he instead said.</p><p>"It was my pleasure", Magnus smiled and just so, they skated to the border of the rink, his hand still in Alec's. "You were a good student, Alexander", he smiled before joining his lady friend.</p><p>But then Alec grabbed his arm... no words came but he grabbed Magnus's right arm and held it tight and it wasn't until Magnus gave him a good few seconds of his starry eyes did he say, "A teacher doesn't abandon his pupil in the middle of lessons".</p><p>And Magnus smiled, "True, but tomorrow is officially the start of spring which means, today is the last of winter... which also means, this entire skating rink will be taken apart tomorrow".</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus looked back at him and when the silence got tangible they got an understanding, "Then next time let's drink beer and martini and play pool".</p><p>Magnus laughed and Alec laughed and the woman waiting on Magnus, smiled.</p><p>Spring, <em>oh spring...</em> spring is truly for magical beginnings.</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>magnus x alec <span class="twitter-hashflag-container"><a href="https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash"></a></span></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today, I suddenly remembered Malec's first date and also got a whiff of the season changing so I decided to write about it. It's been a while since I've written Malec so I really hope you enjoyed reading XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>